A History Long Buried
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: She didn't like thinking about that day so when he brings up a general idea, a totally natural idea for him to pose, she freaks on him. And then, albeit reluctantly, she tells him her story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. I also do not own "Whispering" from Spring Awakening.

Author's Note: First Kim Possible fanfiction, gotta be about Shego and Drakken. Love 'em so much. Expect more from me in the future. I have a number of brilliant (and luckily recorded) ideas for stories with these two. Inspired by the song listed above.

A History Long Buried

"No."

"But-"

"I'm not ready for that kind of a leap"

"Please?"

"You heard me!"

"You always say you're not-"

"Well I'm not!"

"Why not?"

"Because...well just because!"

"That's not good enough. And you know it."

"Get off my back!"

"No, I wanna know."

"Well I don't wanna tell."

"Why don't you want a child, Shego?"

–

_History. Little Miss didn't do right._

_Went and ruined all the true plans_

_Such a shame_

_Such a sin_

–

The woman felt the anger in the face fade away as her throat constricted with the word 'child'. Her emerald eyes fell to her companion's shoes as her mind raced. She didn't like disappointing him, thought it was past her. Apparently not considering how this conversation had gone. Shego threaded her hand through her hair, trying to gather herself enough to respond. He didn't give her that chance.

"Are you afraid?" he asked, looking into her face as best as he could. His voice then softened, "I'm afraid too. Having been an only child with no desire to babysit, I have no experience with younger people, like you do. At least you had the twins, right? You once told me you were more like a mother to them than a sister."

Shego opened her mouth to talk but felt her throat close again. This time she coughed to try and clear it out. "It's not that," she managed.

"Then what is it?" he asked quietly, stepping forward so he could grasp her hands in his. She glanced into his eyes, so clear and beautiful, knowing his full attention was on her. It was sweet and nice to know she had his devotion. She only hoped he felt the same about her.

"I...I've never told anyone this before. The only ones who know are my parents, Hego and Mego. The twins were too young to remember or be included in the conversations, but..." Shego took a shaky breath before drawing her hands away from the man and turning sideways. Slowly her arms wrapped around her body in a defensive pose. One she wasn't proud of displaying, but knew he wouldn't judge her.

–

_See the father bent in grief._

_The mother dressed in mourning_

_(Brother) crumples and the neighbors grumble_

_The preacher issues warning_

–

"I almost had a child once." She heard him gasp lightly, imagining his eyes widen as he watched her. "I was kind of pressured, guilted into having an abortion. It...it was horrible and I was a wreck. I felt unclean and unworthy of life for killing another's. Well, technically it wasn't alive, or maybe it was, I don't really know how that all goes, but nonetheless I didn't give it a chance to live. It had no say in whether it lived or died and I made that decision to get rid of it. I had imagined a future raising that child with the man who got me pregnant. I got used to the idea of having a child but when I told my parents and brothers...well, let's just say it went downhill from there. Snowball effect. Parents in shame, brothers torn between comforting me and shunning me because of our parents. The neighbors whispered behind my back and my classmates stared."

Shego couldn't grasp the next thought from that point, so she took that pause to breathe and try to calm herself down. She didn't need to cry, had gotten that out of her system when she was younger. Before she was able to continue rambling she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body tightly. Instinctively, she leaned in, holding an arm with both of her hands.

"I had no idea," was all he was able to say. After a story like that, what was there to say? He leaned forward to rest his chin on her shoulder before turning it and giving her cheek a kiss. "I'm sorry."

She made a noise that was a cross between a scoff and a laugh. "It's not your fault. Just a part of my past. It was such a long time ago now."

"How...how old were you? If you don't mind me asking, Shego," he said quickly, afraid she'd take offense.

"15," she murmured, as she felt the urge to sway side to side. His body moved with hers, but they remained silent for a few long moments. Fortunately enough, their silence wasn't awkward, but it wasn't entirely comfortable either. It was more like restful and needed.

"I love you."

Shego turned to face the man, grins breaking out on their faces because they weren't sure who had said it first. She laughed lightly, resting her head against his chest. "Thank you Drakken; for always listening and...everything else." She felt his body move, indicating a shrug.

–

_Had a sweetheart on his knee_

_So faithful and adoring_

_And he touched me_

_And I let him love me_

_So let that be my story_

–

"It's what I'm here for," the blue man said casually. "But...you know...?" His voice trailed off, courage to bring it up again failing him.

"Hm?" she asked looking up at him.

"It's suppertime," he said smoothly. "What do you want? Or would you like to go out?" His eyes flitted away briefly. Shego's lips pursed, knowing that Drakken didn't like going out on dates, but every now and then she could convince him or he would offer when she was feeling down.

"I think I'll just go to bed," she said in a softer voice than normal.

"Oh, okay," was all he thought to say. He started off to the kitchen.

"Not coming?" she asked, staring at his back. Drakken glanced over his shoulder, shook his head lightly. Shego smiled lightly as she walked to him and pulled on his arm, trying to lead him to their bedroom. "Please?"

"Shego, I'm really not that tir-" he got cut off as her lips were upon his in a hot kiss.

"Please?" she said again in the same normal tone as before, knowing her kiss insisted more than sleeping. "I..." she looked at their feet again. "I want to give this to you," she said looking back at him again.

"You mean...?" he asked. She shrugged, unwilling to say the words. Maybe she could have the future she dreamt of when she was 15 years old. This time she would be ready and with the most amazing man she could imagine raising a child with. And no one else could interfere. Drakken smiled at her as he lifted her up into his arms and headed to the bedroom. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her sweetly.

–

_Listening._

_For the hope, for the new life_

_Something beautiful a new chance_

_Here it's whispering._

_There again_

–


End file.
